


Multitask

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: Being sandwiched between two seekers with a third trying to figure out how to fit himself in isn't exactly how Bee thought his day would go, but he isn't complaining.





	Multitask

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by "Thotceptor Jr." on a TF discord server

This wasn't what he'd expected.

Not by a long shot.

When he'd been caught alone by three mechs, the Deception command trine no less, he'd honestly expected to be shot on the spot or scooped up and to be given a quick flight straight into the Deception brig for interrogation.

Being propositioned for a frag was way down his list of possible outcomes.

“Well what about me?” Skywarp whines, his wings twitching with impatience.

Bumblebee gasps and presses his faceplates against the glass of Thundercracker's cockpit as Starscream thrusts harder into him.

The red seeker scoffs at his trinemate as he slightly repositions the yellow Autobot. “Sit on Thundercracker's face, or see how well our little bug can multitask with his hands. I don't care,” he says, making sure that Bumblebee's spike can sink fully into Thundercracker's valve.

“Ooh good idea,” Thundercracker grins.

Bumblebee is panting now, so focused on the lovely stretch of his valve and slick pressure around his spike that he barely notices Skywarp move until the seeker is already kneeling over the blue seeker's helm and tugging on Bumblebee's servos.

“C'mon, can you even reach me? Slag it you're small,” Skywarp mutters as he wraps the Autobot's servos around his spike while Thundercracker begins mouthing at his valve with a rev of his turbines.

Bumblebee bucks between Starscream's spike and Thundercracker's valve when someone tweaks a sensitive seam. Starscream chuckles, so Bumblebee assumes he's the culprit. “Do that again,” he gasps, pouring all of his focus into keeping up with the trine's rhythm. 


End file.
